Do I Know You?
by Smithi
Summary: "I want friends. I want boys to look at me like that." Himiko Toga whined as she pointed a needle in the general direction of the girl with the spiky pony-tail. "Your wants might finally match my needs. Tell me little brother, what do you see in her?" The eldest Todoroki's purr held a sinister tone.


A blanket of peace had seemingly settled itself over UA. With the start of the students' second year at the prestigious school for up and coming heroes, the dichotomy of heroes and villains had suddenly become very one sided. It wasn't as if the world was unhappy over the lack of amount of villainous rampage; it was more so that this blanket of peace was a smothering façade of what was to come.

* * *

"Yaomomo, wait up!" A girl sporting punk attire called out. Her hands cupping the sides of her mouth allowed for her voice to travel further in order to reach her targeted audience.

The aforementioned "Yaomomo," swiveled upon hearing the endearing name called out to her. Through a quick process of elimination, Momo was able to quickly narrow down who could have been trying to capture her attention.

Mina, Ochako, Kyouka, Hagakure, Asui … all of her and her friends had breached formalities long ago. Whenever she didn't see pink, green, or nothing at all, the teenage girl was able to easily make out Jirou, arguably her best confidant at the hero academy. The girls all shared secrets, hopes, and dreams. There was always that one friend in the circle that a person relied on the most. For Momo Yaoyorozu, it was Kyouka Jirou.

While Jirou put a little bit more pep in her step to catch up to the other girl, Momo waved to show that she had successfully caught her attention.

It had been at least a week since the two had saw one another While a majority of their break in between school years was spent training, there was still a week or so that the students were able to spend time with friends and family and be normal teenagers before the new school year caught up to them.

"Kyouka, how have you been?" Momo greeted politely whenever the distance between the two was short enough to use a normal speaking voice.

"I'm totally over the moon about having to sit in a classroom again." Jirou replied sarcastically as she bumped her shoulder into the other girls before their steps fell into place next to another's.

The girl with the pony tail placed a polite hand over her mouth as she giggled in response. In Jirou language, Momo mentally translated that she meant she had a nice break but being able to get back to work on training to become a hero wasn't such a terrible thing to come back to after having a few days off from training. Plus, seeing all of their classmates didn't sound excruciating either.

"It sounds as if you had a relaxing break. Much longer and we would have become bored. I'm looking forward to what this year has to offer us as aspiring heroes." She responded in time.

Jirou has her own translating to do in order to make her friend not sound like the teenage girl she was instead of the polite, wealthy, elderly woman that she came across as in words.

"So, did you practice any new instruments? If I remember correctly, you said you had some plans for…" The words didn't have a chance to finish leaving Momo's mouth before Jirou launched into an excited monologue of how her parents surprised her with a new soundboard that sounded like it was being put to good use already.

The topic of music generated mixed feelings from Jirou at first. While she was extremely passionate on the subject, there was a hesitance to express her interests due to it not being along the lines of becoming a professional hero. However, with a little convincing and a friend that was always willing to listen, Jirou was able to open up and now it was near impossible to get her to stop talking about music. Hobbies were healthy, especially in Jirou's case where it allowed her to bond with her parents at the same time. Momo insisted that music may even be able to help with heroism in the sound quirk users' case.

Hearing her speak so passionately motivated Momo as well. It made her feel like she needed to get as excited about something as Jirou was,

"- and then I started recording myself playing other instruments and hooking them to the sound board and it's like having a band without the stress of worrying about other people! I can be the bassist, pianist, and drummer all at the same time!"" Jirou continued, all the while Momo paid close attention to the excited words that were thrown at her.

As they continued walking down the path that led to UA, the crowd of faces became thinner and more familiar. Soon, they were able to pick out their classmates. More and more students began to cluster together in a sea of chatter of how one another's break was. Who had improved, what they learned, what new moves they were working on; all of these questions were thrown back and forth.

Jirou's voice was still heard but no longer directed to Momo. She briefly overheard the exchange between she and Kaminari,

"Wow, it looks like you made some gains over the break!" Jirou exclaimed, Momo was able to pick out the teasing tone of her voice. Unfortunately, Kaminari wasn't so keen.

"Thanks for noticing! I really put some emphasis on my biceps over the break." He took the chance to flex his arms, only to elicit a cackle from Jirou.

This resulted in a visible sag of the electricity user's shoulders. "You were joking when you said that weren't you?" He whined.

"Of course, I was, but I'm still impressed. Impressed that you were able to lose what little you did have before in a matter of a couple weeks." She combated between her fits of laughter over his child like reactions.

"But you admit it-..." He wagged his eyebrows at her, his usually peppy attitude quickly catching back up to him. He had the attention span of a goldfish and the energy of a puppy.

"Admit…?"

"That you're still impressed by me!" He boasted, as if he had won a prize. The prize being sort of, kind of, in a backwards way Jirou's compliment.

"No, you dunce-" Jirou was quick to respond, her reputation was on the line.

Momo drifted further and further away from her friend as she heard the bantering escalate. Their dynamic of tease and tease more was humorous, but there were many more classmates that the creationist wanted to catch up with.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction in YEARS. However, I've been feeling creative and had an idea and decided I had (not really) the time to spew my creativity on the Internet! This is my first time writing for all of these characters, and I want to do them justice so suggestions and criticism and comments are much appreciated! I have the plot sketched out in my head, and I hope to see this one out to the end! The first couple chapters, I would like to show Momo and how she interacts with her classmates and how loved and adored she is before I take her away. :) Eventual Todomomo. Looking for a BETA and confidant to ride this journey with me!


End file.
